fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptor
Reptor (レプトール Reputōru, translated Leptor in fan translations) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the Duke of Freege Castle and Prime Minister of Grandbell in the First Generation. Reptor is the father of Bloom, Tailto, and Ethnia, the father-in-law of Hilda, and the grandfather of Ishtore, Ishtar, Arthur, Amid, Teeny, and Linda. In the course of the game's events, Reptor conspires with Duke Langobalt of Dozel in obtain more power in the continent of Jugdral. He escalated the intensity of the war between Grandbell and Isaac by killing King Mananan of Isaac, who was heading to the Grandbell front to explain Isaac's stand in the war to Prince Kurth of Grandbell. In Chapter 3, Reptor is seen entering the domains of northern Agustria to arrest Sigurd's army for alledgedly plotting to overthrow the Kingdom of Grandbell and aiding in killing Prince Kurth. Sigurd's army manages to flee to the confines of Silesia, where it stays for a considerable amount of time. Reptor later appears once again in Chapter 5, guarding Velthomer Castle with Alvis's Roten Ritter. However, just as Sigurd's army draws up to the Velthomer region, Alvis's forces turn against him, taking him completely by surprise. Alongside getting pounded by the merciless Meteor spells, Sigurd's army manages to override Reptor's forces. Reptor will end up perishing in the process, betrayed and full of shame. In Game Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Baron | Tordo |30 |75 |21 |30 |16 |16 |0 |21 |10 |5 |4 |5,000 | Great Shield | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - A Bow - A Fire - A Thunder - Wind - A Staff - A | Thor Hammer Life Ring |} Overview Reptor, with the almighty Thor Hammer, is a serious threat to Sigurd's forces, and should not be attacked unless they either have massive attack power or the ability to survive 60 magical damage. Such characters who are capable of doing so include Levn with the Holsety tome, Briggid with the Ichii-bal bow, Sigurd with the Tyrhung sword, Holyn with the Moonlight Sword skill, Ira with the Shooting Star skill and a Brave Sword, and Tailto with the Wrath skill and Thoron tome. Reptor's Great Shield skill will also activate rather frequently, and as such, attacks inflicted against him should be carefully planned. Reptor's magic stat is almost literally a game-breaker at 30, which is well above the Baron cap of 22. Quotes Battle Conversations *Default *Vs. Sigurd Reptor: Sigurd!? ...you traitor! Invading our holy land!! Sigurd: You're the traitor, Lord Reptor! Entrapping my father and Prince Kurth... You know what actually happened! Reptor: Hmph, you idiot! Politics is all about power! Your father had no power, which is why he died. You're a knight, that much should be obvious to you. Sigurd: Knights respect honour and justice, and what you've done isn't just. I've returned to restore Grandbell's reputation! Reptor: You've gone to a lot of trouble, but this is as far as you'll get. You'll die a traitor, just like Vylon. Your strength is nothing compared to my Thor Hammer. Soon you'll see how powerless you really are... Mwahaha... *Vs. Tailto Reptor: Ta, Tailto... It's you. I knew that you were with the rebel army, but I never expected to face you like this... Tailto: Father... I'm so sorry... Reptor: Grr... Claud!! You deceived my daughter... In any case... House Freege's reputation must be defended. Tailto, you have to die. Tailto: ! ...father... Death Quotes Trivia *Reptor was a sage in the prototype version of the game. This could be the explanation for his magic stat of 30 and thin build in his official artwork designs. Gallery File:Reptor.jpg|Reptor, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 1 Baron. File:Leptor.png|Reptor's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters